Jane's Speech: The Final Farewell
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: Frost dies from saving Jane from her worst nightmare who was supposed tp be dead. Now she's speaking at his funeral. He loved her, she loves him. Too bad they'll never be together... FRizzoli (FrostxRizzoli)


(Jane's POV)

"He saved me. H-He died saving me...he risked his life for me...he told me how much he had the biggest crush on me. How much he couldn't stop thinking of me. How he loved me ever since we met...H-He kissed me and I kissed back. That was it...I was really REALLY upset. I did love him too. We can't be together now but I know where Barry always is...right here in my heart...

Hoyt. He did this to my best friend. My partner. My love. He had kidnapped me, kept me locked in a basement, did whatever to me. Hoyt had broken me. Barry Frost saved my life, risking his own. I killed Hoyt, so how is that possible?"

_"I killed you, you son of a bitch! I killed you! You tell me how the hell you're still alive!?" I screamed, angrily. He let out a guffaw, "Oh Janie. I'm a doctor, remember? That scalpel hit me in the chest, but not the heart. I played dead and kept it from you all along. I did want to see you squirm and look over your shoulder, BUT I had much more in stock for you. I already knew you'd be DEATHLY afraid of me. I definitely knew. Your cop friends should be looking for you, but trust me, dearie, they'll never find you. EVER!" Hoyt held a scalpel to my neck once more. _

_Hasn't he had enough?! I'm already done for. He got what he wanted...now I actually do just want to die. I couldn't care less if he killed me right now or not. It doesn't matter. I'm done. _

_Just then the door burst down and in came Frost. My partner, Frost. I was REALLY glad to see him. "Get away from Jane!" He held his gun up, pointing it at Hoyt. "Kid, you might not wanna do that. Trust me." Hoyt sneered. Frost pulled the trigger, shooting Hoyt off of his feet. He fell to the floor. I watched him. That's when Frost ran to me, "Jane, I'm sorry I took so long. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise." He got my restraints off, pulling them off. "Mmh, Frost, not so hard." I groaned in pain._

_"Sorry." He stopped looking at me. "What?" I asked, confused by his actions. "Jane...I'm alone..." He tells me. "What do you mean you're alone? You didn't bring back up?" My eyes widened. He nods, finishing taking off my restraints, "I came alone because I wanted to be your savior..." "You are, Frost." I gave a small smile. "I came because...I love you...more than you'll ever imagine..." He admitted, keeping his head down. "Oh. You do?" I asked, surprised. _

_"Jane I-." A blast of a gun cuts him off. I actually watched the bullet go through him. "Frost! No!" I screamed, practically in tears. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. I hopped off of the table, rushing to him. I held my hand over his, blood was seeping through my hands as well. He was losing a lot of it. _

_I set him down, putting his head on my lap. His light brown eyes looked up in mine, as his hand grasped mine. Tears were threatening to fall, but I held them back, "You're gonna be okay, Frost, I-I promise." I then got up, "Hoyt! You're gonna die!" I say, angrily. "Your little boyfriend shot me first! Luckily I killed him before he did me." He chuckled, evilly. He's dead now. I'm gonna kill him for sure. I WILL! _

_My eye caught a gun under the table. I reached for it, grabbing it. "Jane, you're my favorite little bitch to screw with." He walks closer to me. I made sure it was loaded, cocking it, loading it. "Hoyt, I'll see you in hell. Now who's the bitch now?" I shot him 4 times. The head, the chest, and both of his lungs. I instantly knew he was dead. I had to make sure so I checked his pulse. None. He's gone. _

_I sprinted back to Frost, putting pressure on his wound. "Jane, I j-just want you to know that I love you and I have always loved you and I always will. I'm sorry we can't be together...I-It's my time..." Frost says, weakly. "Frost, please don't say that! Don't die on me. Please!" I was crying now. I don't want him to die now. Not now. I wanna be with him... "Jane, look at me." He instructs as I do so, looking into his eyes, "I love you." "I-I love you too..." I gripped his hand, tighter. _

_Frost cupped my cheek, leaning in, pressing his lips against mine. Yes, I kissed back because I did feel the same way. He pulled back a couple of seconds later, laying back down on the floor. I laid with him, putting my ear to his chest. I heard his heart stop...that's how I knew Frost had died. I was crying like a baby, holding into him. I did. I did feel the same way. I loved him as much as he loved me..._

"...And now he's gone. I miss him a lot, but...life has to m-move on...I have to be strong because that's just what he would want..." I wiped the tears from my eyes and more were threatening to spill and a fresh wave hit. Maura was right there, holding my hand, comforting me, "S'okay kiddo," She whispered, soothingly, "Take your time..." She always called me kiddo because I was younger than her. We grew up together. She was rich, I was...not good in finance.

"...So if anyone knows about what went down with Frost and asks me how I feel about it? This is how I feel. I miss him. A LOT. I'm not gonna play the tough girl role when it comes to losing the person I love most in this world. Barry Frost is a good man, a great detective, an awesome partner, and a loving friend. Thank you..." I stepped down, going back to my seat with Maura. Everyone was clapping and applauding. I spoke it from the heart.

The priest stepped up to the podium, "We will now have a moment of silence in rememberance of Detective Barry Frost..." The moment of silence started and I put my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. "I love you, Frost..." I whispered, quietly, to myself. "I love you too, Jane." I felt a peck on my cheek. I looked up and I seen him, smiling down at me, "Goodbye..." I watched him leave and disappear. "Goodbye..." I whispered, once more. The final farewell.

Maura wrapped her arm around me, hugging me, "It's okay..." She whispered, running her fingers through my hair. I wiped my face. Goodbye, Frost...I'll always love you...

**(A/N: I was devastated when I found out about Lee Thompson Young dying. I loved him. He was amazing and he will be dearly loved and missed. Sending prayers out for his family. Especially his parents. I feel for everyone. Especially the "Rizzoli & Isles" cast. Forevermore, God Bless and Love Always to you, Mr. Lee Thompson Young...)**


End file.
